Step Back and Think
by Mission Wing Zero
Summary: Heero tells how his adventure began. This a little different but it is sad. (Heero:: What did I do to deserve this?) Read & Review


DZ: Me no own Gundam Wing ok

Deathscythe Zero: I'm in a sad mood today. So here's a sad story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Seriously. Don't believe me. (Pulls up contract that says who owns Gundam Wing) See my name isn't on there. Although it should be. Oh well.

A/N: This is if Odin Lowe wasn't Heero's dad. Ok. It's my story and I just thought this up. I know it is far from possible but this could be what happened in my opinion.

__

Means Heero's narrating that part of the story.

****

Step Back and Think

All the guys are at a casino on the L1 colony. Heero is looking at the casino suspicsouly. Duo got them a table. The waiter came up. Wufei, Trowa, and Duo wanted a Singapore Sling, Mai tai, and Fuzzy Navel. Heero wanted a Long Island Ice Tea. Quatre wanted normal Ice Tea. "I need to see your Id's." The waiter said. They handed their fake Ids that Heero had made. This came in handy after missions such as their last one. When the waiter brought their drinks, they started a conversation.

"This place hasn't changed that much." Heero said to himself, aloud. "Whatcha sayin' Hee-man?" Duo asked. Heero looked to one of the Poker tables. "That's where my adventure began." Heero stated. "Huh?" Quatre asked. Heero looked at one of the seats. A drunken man was sitting there. With his 5 year old son begging him to stop and go home. The man was losing and terribly. "Right there." Heero pointed to the seat with the drunken man. "I remember how my adventure began." Duo sated.

A couple hours later after they all explained how they got where they were, they turned to Heero. "You gotta step back and think." He stated. "Huh?" Wufei asked. "How my adventure began? Heh heh." Heero laughed to himself softly. "It began when I was 2 ½ years old." Heero started.

(Screen fades to the same casino with different people. In the seat where the man sat, seats someone with Brown hair and Brown eyes. His son who appears about 3 years old is Heero. Heero is watching his dad lose.)

_My father selected my fate with endless gambling. He was sober, but he couldn't let go of his pride for Poker. And he lost something that should have been invaluable._

"Come on Mark. Stop already. You have only one more thing available to bet and that's stupid to risk him." A man said to Heero's dad. "No. I'll win. Ok, Odin, I'll bet my son on this game." Mark said. 

__

My father was playing against Odin Lowe. The famous Assassin. Of course not even this fact scared my dad. Odin did play fair though.

"Mark. You shouldn't bet your son." Odin said. "Why? You afraid to lose?" Mark replied. "Fine let me see him." Odin said, remorsefully. "Hey boy!" Mark shouted. Little Heero looked up. "Huh?" Heero said. "Come here!" He shouted. Heero came towards his father. "What is it dad?" Heero said. "See that tall man over there. Go over to him." Mark said. Heero did so. "Hm. He is very smart for a 2-½ year old. I'll accept the bet. I can use someone like him." Odin said. 

_Betted with likes a chip or dollar. That's all I was to my dad. Just another way to win money. I did love my dad yes. But I'm pretty sure he didn't love me back_.

After dealing cards and drawing cards, Mark smirked. "See I had nothing to lose." He said. "Straight Flush." He said setting down his cards. "I'm sorry but take that back." Odin said. He set his cards down. "Royal Flush. I take the boy." Odin said. Heero gasped. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. It would change his life. "I quit for today. I'm sorry, but you were a fool Mark. A total fool." Odin said as he grabbed little Heero's hand and started to walk off. "Dad!" Heero shouted. His father ran over to him. Odin stopped walking. He knew this would be hard. "Dad, this man is taking me somewhere." Heero said, in an adorable two-year-old voice. "Son, I lost you I'm sorry. But this man is your father now. I won't ever see you again. But please don't forget me, boy." Mark said. Heero had tears starting to swell up in his sea of Prussian blue eyes. Odin started walking again. "Dad!" Heero said, starting to cry. "Good bye…" He whispered softly to himself.

__

That was the last time I saw my father. My mother I never knew died giving life to me. Odin though, was a fair man. He taught me almost everything I know about survival. On my own that is

(Screen changes to a 6 year old Heero. Alone in the woods. With only a gun beside him. It was starting to rain)

__

Odin wanted my to learn how to survive the forest with no one but myself. So I did. But at first, I thought I was going to die.

Heero is walking all by himself. It was raining. A loud thunder crash is heard. "Ahh!" Heero screamed a little startled. He walked faster until he reached a cave. Heero was soaking wet. His dark brown hair was plastered onto his face. A gust of cold wind came up. "Brr." Heero said, between chills. "What is all this for? I don't plan on going on a camping trip and get left behind. And why did he give me this gun." Heero asked pulling out his trademark gun. Heero turned around. He had heard something. He turned so fast that water rolled off his long bangs and splattered onto the cave way. "W-W-W-Who's there?" Heero asked. He saw two yellow eyes appear in the darkness. "A wolf!" Heero said. The wolf leapt for Heero's throat. Heero grabbed his gun and shot it. Heero heard a yelp and a thump. He opened his eyes. He saw the dead wolf. "I'm sorry. But I don't want to die. Not yet anyway. I'll find my way out of this war between the earth and the colonies. I hope." Heero said. 

_That was my first kill. Until the one-day Odin and I left for the L1 colony once more._

(Screen changes to and eight year old Heero. Odin is next to him he had been shot.)

__

I told Odin not to go. But he just thought of me as Brat or Boy. It was his choice. We entered a base and he told me something I'll never forget.

"Are you ok?" 8 year old Heero asked Odin. "Always act on your emotions kid. They'll lead you the proper way." Odin said with his dying breath. Heero looked at a detonator to Odin's left. He grabbed it. "Is this you had left to do?" Heero said as he pushed the button.

__

Everyone I trusted died. Duo I know you say you are Death. But right then. I was sue it was me. I walked the streets of L1 by myself. When I reached an alleyway, I met an old man.

"Hey you. I like the look in your eyes. You want top pilot a Gundam?" He asked Heero. 

__

I looked back on my life. I had already a crazy adventure, why not make it crazier?

"Sure." Heero replied.

__

And that's how I got where am. I guess my life did get crazier since I made that decision. Heck. I wonder why I did make that choice.

(Screen goes back to the present time. Heero is in a reclining position with his eyes closed.)

"Heero all of that really happened?" Duo asked. "What? You think I made that up? I wish I did." Heero said, looking at the man. He could hear what the man was saying. Heero then realized who the old man was. "Heero is that…?" Quatre asked. "My father." "I bet my son." Heero father said. "Heero if that's your father, go say Hi to him and your brother." Duo said smiling. Heero got up and walked to his father. "You look very familiar, boy." Mark said. Heero slapped his father across the face. "Look you made the mistake once of betting your kid. Don't do it again. Leave my little brother alone." Heero said. Mark looked up. "Little brother? Boy, is that you?" Mark asked. Heero got up and started out of the casino. "Boy!" Mark said starting to get up. "Dad, he's the Gundam pilot codenamed Heero Yuy." Heero's little brother said. "A Gundam pilot. Boy." Mark got up and went after Heero. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei ran up the man and met him outside watching Heero walk away. "Heero! Wait! Don't you want to say anything to your dad?" Duo shouted. Heero turned around. The wind blew his hair all over. "Father?! Ha! He was never there." Heero yelled starting to walk to his motorcycle. "But I do have one thing to say to you." Heero shouted to Mark. Mark hoped Heero would accept him back as Dad instead of Mark. "Good Bye Mark. Remember, Before you take that leap, you better step back and think!" Heero shouted as he took off on his motorcycle. Mark looked at the others. And remember what Odin said to him. 

__

"You were a fool Mark. A total fool." 

Said story I know. Oh well. Review and tell me if you like.


End file.
